


A Rainy Weekend Away

by bluecowfigurine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cabin Fic, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Weekend Away, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony enjoy a rainy morning while away for the weekend.<br/>Short One Shot inspired by the fact that its raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Weekend Away

Steve wiggled his toes, did a half-hearted cat stretch, and rolled over to reach for Tony. When he felt the cold sheets empty under his fingertips, he stretched more and opened his eyes. The room was barely lit, no lights on and the grey sky peeking through the blinds not helping much. He heard the sound of rain against the roof and trees, smelled coffee, and rubbed his eyes, not ready to get up but wanting the warmth of his lover against him. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing another pair of underwear from his small suitcase nearby on the floor. He groaned a little as he got up and shuffled his way out the bedroom door. In the open layout of the cabin, Tony stood in the kitchen area with his back to him, coffee mug in hand, feet socked, and a robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. Tony glanced back to Steve and hummed a little happy sound with soft pleasure in his eyes. Steve shuffled over to him and wrapped his larger body around the smaller, arms around waist, head on shoulder, the morning time making him half hard against Tony’s ass.  
“Morning, love.”  
“G’mornin’. Its rainin’.” Tony loved when Steve’s sleepiness made his Brooklyn show through a little more than usual. Steve placed a small kiss on Tony’s neck and they swayed a little together.  
“That it is. Coffee?” Steve replied with a simple “hmm” and Tony counted it a sufficient reply. Without unraveling Steve from him, he poured some in a mug and handed it to him.  
“I suppose we’ll have a day indoors.” He turned towards Steve now and hopped up on the counter, legs spread to welcome Steve closer to him, to which Steve accepted the invitation. After another sip of coffee, he set the mug on the counter and wrapped his arms around him again, leaning his weight on the hard surface, head snuggled into Tony’s abdomen. Tony smelled a little sweaty from the previous night’s activities, and Tony’s scent mixed with the smell of their sex made Steve quite pleased.  
They looked out at the rain on the lake, it keeping the water ever moving. Steve was happy Tony had brought him for this weekend away-away from the city, away from work, away from fighting crime, even away from their friends. This little two bedroom cabin secluded from the rest of the world was the only modest thing Tony owned, no talking technology to keep him constantly updated, no high dollar machinery to be tinkered with, just Tony. A very intimate part of Tony, that as of now only Steve had been allowed to see. Steve turned his face back to Tony’s bare skin, inhaled deeply, and sighed into it. He placed a couple of small open mouthed kisses on the soft flesh of his side, before looking up at the man who had his hand wrapped in blonde hair, and his eyes fixed on the water.  
“A day indoors,” Steve echoed with a playful smile growing on his pink lips. “How will we ever fill our time?”


End file.
